PostBull
by suckerforasmile
Summary: Greg calls Nick out on the card he had in "Bull." Slash, NickxGreg, post-ep for S8 "Bull" oneshot Spoilers for "Bull", I think. Oh yes, and fluff.


_Yes, my titles are unimaginative. :) So obviously, post-ep for Bull. Greg calls Nick out on the card. As another note, this has been sitting on my hard drive for a VERY long time, and I completely forgot about it. So, obviously, spoilers for "Bull". Oh, yes, and a whole lot of fluff.  
_  
_:D I appreciate everything, guys! And I'll have you know that while I'm updating, this was written back when "Bull" aired you remember Bull, right? sighs Good times. Well, some of you remember Bull - if I'm right, some of you may not have seen it. :S Anyway, I proofread this a few times, but if you see mistakes, point them out!_

Oh, right, and have you read this before? Because I thought I had posted it before, but I don't see it anywhere. :S Anyway, if you have, I'll take it back down. Hehe, I'm getting so clueless, I don't even remember if I've posted some things or not!

"You're not too scared by what Wendy said, are you?" For a moment, the only sound was that of the dishwasher in the small kitchen.

The chuckle that escaped from Nick's throat put his boyfriend at ease. "At the time, oh yeah. But I guess it's just another one of those things we see, you know?

Greg let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, good."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Nick smiled and dared to ask what Greg was talking about.

"Well, it's just... That look, you know, kind of gave me the impression that..." Greg trailed off, hoping he wouldn't have to finish. Unfortunately for him, Nick was much too interested to let it go and nudged him in the ribs to get him to continue. "...That you maybe wouldn't ever have sex again. Ever."

Silence fell in the house again - even the dishwasher was silent, as though it, too, was appalled that Greg could think such a thing - before Nick burst into laughter. Nervous, Greg let out a light laugh and wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans.

The humiliation went on for hours, though the clock misinterpreted it for mere minutes. Finally, Nick stopped, out of breath but still chuckling quietly. "You didn't really..." The blush on Greg's cheeks confirmed that that was exactly what he was thinking. "There's no way, absolutely no way that I could resist you. And even if I had the chance, you wouldn't let me." He stood up with a pat to Greg's knee, pressing a light kiss to his lips before making his way into the kitchen, leaving Greg sitting alone on the couch.

Having lost interest in that topic, Greg brought up a new one, turning around on the couch and resting his arms on the back of the couch, not caring how much it bothered his boyfriend. "What about that card?"

He noticed that Nick paused in searching through the mail before trying to act like he didn't know anything. "Card?"

"Don't play innocent with me. The lady from the chapel, you had this, this, this red something, and it seriously looked like a card. A _business_ card, like she expected you to get married soon."

An evil smile graced Nick's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on! I totally saw it, there's no way you're getting out of this one." Greg gave him a hard look, hoping that it would get Nick to surrender what the lady had given to him. Besides, why did only Nick get one?

As though reading his mind, Nick's smile seemed to grow as he said, "Jealous?"

With a shrug, Greg pretended not to be interested. "No. I mean, if you're really not going to tell me, I'll just have to go search through your stuff. There's bound to be some stuff in there that'll give me some insight, right? And if that fails, I've still got friends in the lab that I'm sure will be more than willing to offer some information." It's a good thing that they were out to the majority of the people they had contact with at the lab, otherwise Greg's plan wouldn't even have a chance.

Nick fumbled for the mail that was falling from his fingers. "You wouldn't."

Greg's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I would. Is now a good time? 'Cause it's going to have to be."

He managed a hold on the envelopes in his hand, but not on his voice. "Yeah, of course." He smiled before adding, "I've got nothing to hide."

The smile on Greg's face matched his boyfriend's. "Good," he said, but didn't move. Nick's eyes were locked to his, trying to catch his first movement.

Knowing that he'd only get one chance, Greg knew he had to do things right the first time. If he tripped and lost even half a second, he wouldn't find out what Nick was obviously hiding.

It happened so quickly. Greg jumped from the couch the second Nick blinked, and ran towards their bedroom, thanking Nick silently for actually putting the lock on the door. "Sorry, Nicky, but if you had just answered me, we wouldn't be having this problem." He ignored Nick's pleas for entrance and set to work.

There were only so many places Nick would put things and his nightstand was Greg's first guess. After frantically searching through it, he carefully put things back exactly where they were; if he had thrown everything back in, Greg would be without so much as a kiss for the next few weeks.

It hit him after he was searching through Nick's side of the dresser that he wouldn't keep something so important in easy-to-guess places. He'd keep it somewhere a little less obvious, some place that Greg probably wouldn't think of. Like taped to the inside of one of his books, one Greg wasn't entirely certain as to why Nick was reading it in the first place.

Greg dove for the one sitting on the dresser and flipped carefully through it, smiling when he realized that Nick had stopped knocking on the door. He turned the page again, finding the card stuck neatly in line with the pages. All of his suspicions were confirmed, and he smiled, standing up and walking to open the door when he saw that there was writing on the back - Nick's writing. He started to read, only to hear the other bedroom door open, Nick standing with a smile on his face. Greg's face drained of all color as he held up the card, noticeably shaking. "Did you..."

Nick's smile softened but didn't dim at all as he moved closer to the blonde. "I would have proposed months earlier, but I wanted... I don't know, I guess I wanted something to tell me that it was the right time."

"The card, the lady, the case…It all worked out perfectly for you, didn't it?"

The Texan chuckled as he played with Greg's hair at the side of his head. "Believe me when I say that I didn't expect you to get all curious and search through all of my stuff to find out what I was doing."

Greg gave him a half smile. "So I just ruined everything, didn't I?"

Smiling, Nick reached into his pocket and brought out a black box. "Not exactly a surprise, but... Will you marry me?" Nick's voice held embarrassment, and Greg glanced down at the unopened box before swallowing and giving him an answer.

"No." The silence following was deafening, and Greg was shaking with the effort to keep himself off of his boyfriend. "There's so many things wrong with--,"

"Yeah, I figured you might've had some problems with it." Nick sank down onto the bed, pulling Greg down with him. "But whatever it is, we can work through it. We've been together for five years, living together for three--,"

"Hey," Greg said sharply. Nick immediately quieted, and turned to look at him. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with getting married. I'm just one of those guys who wants the whole thing; the whole "down on one knee" thing, the wine, the romantic evening, all that."

"I don't think I have time for all of it..." Nick seemed uncertain, but Greg just smiled and nodded.

"So we'll do it later." He lightly shoved Nick, nodding to the floor. A blush spread across Nick's face as he lowered himself onto the floor.

"Right or left?" Greg shrugged. "Okay then." Nick cleared his throat and looked up at Greg, who was still smiling. He licked his lips, took a deep breath, and smiled back. "Greg Sanders, will you marry me?"

The next thing he knew, he was on his back in his bedroom, Greg lying on top of him, doing his best to hug him. "Yes." Greg kept repeated the word as though it was all he could say to keep himself going.

Sure that the smile on his face was going to tear apart his mouth, Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Completely speechless, he was extremely grateful that Greg decided then to press a kiss to his lips.

A while passed before Greg smiled at Nick, who was still unable to speak. "So I'm thinking that if I ever think you're hiding something I should just do this again."

"But you don't have the chance of getting proposed to anymore."

"Guess I'll have to think of something better," Greg said, evil twinkle in his eye.

"What's better than knowing you'll be with someone you love for the rest of your life?"

Smiling, Greg stood from the floor and reached to help Nick up as well. "Nothing. Unless of course," He kissed Nick again, purposely falling backwards onto the bed. "You're talking about endless hours of sex, and of course, the honeymoon..." Nick just laughed, quieting Greg with another kiss, smiling against the familiar feel of his lips.


End file.
